Too Many Years to Count
by BendingMaster25
Summary: Requested sequel from fanficworm19! It's the sequel to Eight Years, Nine Months. R&R!


**Hey, again. This story was written as a request. It is a sequel to the seqeul of Eight Years. Hope you like it, fanficworm19! Sorry about how short it turned out.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I got you, Daddy," a little girl laughed after hitting her father with a snowball. The man just smiled and sweaped his daughter off her feet.

"You sure did, Kya, and now I'm gonna get you," Aang said as he twirled his three year old child in the air. She laughed, throwing her hands up above her head. Aang also laughed.

The snow began to fall over the South Pole when Sokka came running up to the two. "There you are, Airhead! Come on! You got to get your but to the emergency hut."

"Why?! What's wrong?!" Aang asked, now panicked.

"It's Katara! She's having your baby!" Sokka said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Aang placed Kya on the ground. "Kya, stay with your Uncle Sokka until I come back, ok?" She nodded as Sokka picked her up. Snow began to fly as Aang sped through the snow using his airbending toward Katara. When he reached the tent, he could already hear Katara inside and tried to go inside before a nurse came out and told him,

"I'm sorry, but you can't go in now. You can wait in the tent over there," she pointed to her left, "We will inform you as soon as the baby is born."

Aang reluctantly walked into the other tent and sat down in one of the chairs. He starred into nothing for almost an hour before he saw the same nurse, again. He stood up instantly. She smiled and spoke, "Aang, would you like to meet your son?"

Aang gave a huge smile and walked out, thanking the woman on the way. He pulled away the flap slowly and peeked inside. Katara was the only one in there. She held a bundle of blankets in her both smiled as Aang walked up to the side of the bed. Katara removed the blanket from the baby's face. His eyes opened. They're bright blue, like his mother's. His skin also had the tint of his mother, but his hair was more black then brown. Aang took his new born baby in his arms.

Katara spoke first, "Aang Jr. is really handsome isn't he?" *****

"Yeah he is...." Aang fully comprehended what she said, "Really?" Katara smiled as her husband's face lit with joy.

"Would you excuse me for a second?" Aang handed their boy back to Katara. She nodded and Aang walked outside, again. A loud "Yes!" could be heard as so as the sound of some one taking off from the ground.

Aang Jr. giggled and so did his mother.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**(This is an alternate ending that I think would actually happen in the show. It starts from the star.)**

Aang chuckled, "You know, as much as I would love having a little Aang running around. I think his name should be more symbolic."

"Oh, really?" Katara eyed him.

"Yeah. Kya was named after your mother. I think he should have a name like that. I just don't know what it is, yet."

Katara thought a moment before saying, "What about Gyatso?"

Aang looked at his beautiful wife and said, "Perfect."

"Mommy? Daddy?" Kya asked from the entrance of the tent.

"You can come in, Kya. Meet your new little brother," her mother spoke. Kya ran over to the bed. Katara picked her up and set her down on the blankets. Aang leaned over to show Kya the baby.

"His name is Gyatso," he said.

"He's cute," Kya said as she placed her hand on her brothers head and played with his small tuft of black hair.

Her parents both giggled. That's when Sokka came in smiling and spoke out, "Where's my little nephew?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I hope you enjoyed it! I liked writing it and hopefully you liked reading it. When you review, let me now which ending you liked best!**


End file.
